


Christmas eve

by Jazz1557



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz1557/pseuds/Jazz1557
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim decides to find out why Gaz is always in pain this time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas eve

Zim's POV 

It was finally Christmas time.Happiness is all around the town spreading faster than an wild fire.However I am not happy at all for I know all this time brings is pain.This is since every year I have to watch my little Gaz walk around in pain.Yes I know as an invader I should not care about her or whether or not she is in pain but I do. I actually love her and it hurts to see her in pain.However I never could do anything about it before. She never would tell anyone why she was so upset and I could not just ask.She would just push me away and become even more hurt than before.

However this year is different I saw here earlier and she looked like she was in so much pain.She wasn't crying but I could tell she was in pain.As soon as I saw that I knew I had to help her no matter the cost.So while she wasn't looking I put an tracking device in her game slave. I knew she carries that everywhere. 

On the night before Christmas I decide to put my tracker to use. I followed her until she got an cemetery. I hid in an bush as she went in.Once the close was clear I proceed in the cemetery.What I saw was the most surprisingly thing I have ever seen.She was sitting in front of a grave with her sleeves rolled up. I quickly hid and began to stare at her arms.There were scars all over her arms.Some seemed like they were just obtained recently. I slowly became engulfed in sadness at seeing this. I than watched as she started to run her hand slowly down her arms.Tears slowly began to run down her face.She slowly reached in her pocket and pulled an sharp object. I watched in horror as she brought the object down and slowly slit her arm.Her tears began to come down more fast from the pain.She wiped her tears away and slowly watched as dark red blood slowly began to drip down from cut. I slowly came out of my hiding spot and approached her. I slowly began to put my hand out to touch her but than she said "you should not be here". I was surprised by her response but than said "I don't like seeing you in pain.Please let me help you."She slid the object back in her pocket and slowly pulled out an clothe.It was torn and coverd in blood.She rapped it around the cut and hateful said "I am not in pain.""You are bleeding Gaz.Yes you are in pain."I tried to remain calm but still I couldn't help but sound worried.She than turned to face me "This doesn't hurt anymore. I am used to it since I have been it for five years"I can hear break inside as she says how long she been doing it. My heart begins to hurt a little bit more."please Gaz let me help you"I say to her.She doesn't move so I take that as an yes. I slowly reach out and pull her into an hug.To my surprise she hugs back.She slowly crys more and more into my shirt.It stings but I let her continue."why are you hurting yourself?" I ask her softly."I have been so lonely.Ever since she died.Christmas just reminds me more of how alone I am." She whimpers out. I look at the grave and engraved was her mother's name."you won't be alone. I am here for you,please let me help." I say to her.She than reachs in her pocket and pulls out the object from before.She hands it over to me. I take it from her and slide it in my pocket. I than take her hand and say "lets go."She merely nods and follows me out the cemetery.She turns to me once we are out and says "thank you". I whisper "welcome" into her ear and than kiss her cheek. Surprisingly a smile appears on her face and we slowly begin to walk away once more.


End file.
